The Councilor
by Chevonne Lane
Summary: Swan Queen AU. Emma is an 18 year old student at the Storybrooke Boarding School. She is faced with a new councilor, cue Regina Mills! As the pairs schooling relationship grows, and secrets are revealed, maybe other relationships grow too... M rated for later chapters. All characters are ABC's creation :) Leave a review, much love! Remember follow to get the updates!
1. The First Encounter

Well first upload fucked up! -_- I give up! Haha xD Please leave a review.

* * *

Calm down. Regina thought to herself silently as she entered the place in which she was now employed:  
Storybrooke Boarding School. After her interview last week Regina was given a tour of the school and she was quite confident she knew where to go. Walking through the gates Regina took a deep breath in and then exhaled before striding toward the main entrance. She took note of all of the students watching her walk past so she made sure to put a bit of extra hip in her stride, whilst trying to contain her smirk, it was no news to her that she was a highly attractive woman, and there was definitely no need for her to brag. Everyone knew it.

Whilst approaching the front desk, the woman behind it beamed up toward Regina. Great. She thought, why do they put women who are always too happy on the front desk? It's patronizing and nobody likes it!  
The woman greeted her with and overjoyed "hello!"  
Regina gritted her teeth with a grumbly 'Good morning Belle' she made a point to walk right past as she continued to say ''you can sign me in.'' She was sure that she heard the woman say something in response but it was ignored entirely as Regina strode to her new office.

Seated at the door Regina could hear a raucous going on from outside, she was quite nosey so tried to listen, but it was way too muffled for her to make anything they were saying out.  
She began looking at her timetable of the day, she has always made sure that she knows her timetables and being arranged was her top priority.

Suddenly she was rudely interrupted by a blonde girl who she noted was rather skinny but yet muscular all together, but before Regina could get a good look at the girl who she assumed to be Emma, her first appointment, she heard a whole bunch of shouts, screams and cuss words that were directed at her "Where the FUCK is Mary Margret gone?! I can't believe that she would leave without telling me! FUCK!" the girl shouted, and before she could begin to calm her down, her desk was flipped on it's side, throwing Regina back into the wall behind her. Regina lunged forward to grab the blonde girl, but missed when she was being towed out of the room by another teacher, leaving Regina in the room. Alone. She lifted the desk slowly, noticing that it was very heavy, making her realize that the blonde must be rather strong. Great. Regina thought as she started clearing up the books and pens that were now scattered across the floor.

…***…***…***…***…***

Meanwhile, Emma was being dragged to the principles office for what she expected was a major telling off.

As she was pushed into the office room, Emma was faced with a red faced headmaster who was already shouting at her for her behavior she listened to Mr Gold go on and on about how she's been let into the school as a huge favor to her future and he felt she was taking advantage of his kindness. Emma stood there awkwardly until he had finished before dismissing herself from the office, much to Golds dismay. As she left, Gold shouted ''Emma, you need to spend the day in inclusion, I expect you to go straight to your dorm and not to leave until tomorrow morning, when you are in a much better mood and ready to be in the schooling environment. This will be going on your record.''

Emma mumbled something as she walked away, she was not going to go straight to her dorm, she decided. She was going to go to the cafe in which her best friend Ruby does some shifts in her free periods to ear some pocket money.

Emma approached the barstools by the counter and sat down on the chair directly in front of her friend. ''Emma, you look like you're ready to murder someone'' the tall brunette joked.  
''To be honest Rubes, I think I could! The woman, I was meant to be able to trust, just friggin went and left, I thought I could trust Mary Margret with anything!''  
''Oh come on Emma, you can trust me, she's not the only one who knew everything about your past, don't worry about it!'' Ruby tried to reason.  
''And now I have this new, young fresh beautiful woman to replace her and I don't know how I'm going to deal with it, I don't think I will be able to open up o anyone else Rubes. I mean I'm guessing she hates me already, I had a huge hissy fit, for no reason, but I was just so pissed at Mary Margret you know? So I knocked her desk over, and she fell back'' Emma looked so upset because of her actions.  
''You did what?!'' Ruby shrieked,  
''I know, I know, it's unforgivable and now she's going to hate me and we're not going to be able to bond because I was a huge and utter DI-'' but she was cut off by someone placing their arm around her waist ''Oh Emma, I don't hate you, I understand why you done it, don't worry!'' Emma turned to see Regina Mills in all her glory, stood next to her and smiling down to her, she continued ''Mind if I sit next to you?''  
''Sure, umm... Miss Mills, I am so sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to hurt you! Oh god! Are you okay? Because I don't think I'd forgive my-''  
''Emma, It's okay, I'm not hurt. I'm impressed you could lift that huge desk and tip it up! Do you gym?''  
''Thank goodness!'' Emma showed relief on her face before continuing ''Ummm.. Yeah, I do gym, most days, I try to stay fit.'' She paused ''Umm... Do you want me to get you a drink?''  
''Are you sure? Because I know that student loans are lots of money''  
''Honestly, I get special treatment'' She winked at Regina, causing the brunette councilor to try to fight the light blush that was creeping it's way across Regina's face.  
Emma the called Ruby over ''Rubes, can you get the gorgeous lady whatever she would like?'' Ruby looked up from the desk and wolf whistled, ''Damn, what have you been up to have such a gorgeous young lady let you get her some food?''  
''Well apparently throwing desks works'' Regina winked at Emma, this time causing her to blush, payback Regina thought to herself.  
''Oh, haha, sorry you're quite young, I thought you were maybe Emma's latest love interest.'' Ruby chuckled to herself, knowing that she was embarrassing Emma.  
''No, no, I'm the new councilor, Miss Mills. Umm... I think I'll have a strong black coffee and... Do you do apple turnovers?''  
''Sure, I'll be with you in a minute.''  
''Are you sure Emma? I mean, I have money with me.''  
''I'm sure you do, but it's also a way of me apologizing. plus, I get my stuff her free anyways, so it saves you £5 and every little helps right?''  
''Thankyou. So can I ask you some questions?'' Regina side eyed the blonde as her food and drink was placed in front of her, she silently thanked Ruby.  
''Ummm... We're not in counselling time now Miss Mills, but I suppose I'll make an exception just for you. Although, how about we make a deal?''  
''A deal?'' The brunette asked warily.  
''Yes, You ask a question and for one of my answers, I get to ask you a question.'' The blonde smiled to herself.  
''Okay. Deal.'' Regina smirked back before looking at the clock, ''Oh shoot, we will have to do this in your next meeting Emma, I'm late for my meeting, thank you for the food and coffee, it's sweet of you.'' She smiled sincerely.  
''Oh, okay Miss Mills, I will see you tomorrow then'' Emma smiled back, watching the brunette rush to grab her bag before picking up her food and leaving, yet glancing back at Emma one last time and smiling.  
''Damn!'' Ruby exclaimed, ''She is hot, hot, hot!''  
''Ruby! She is my councilor! Stop!'' Emma complained, but she herself knew that that woman is breathtakingly gorgeous.

* * *

Thanks for reading you beauties :*


	2. Drugs Are Bad

Hello, so I am back with the next chapter!  
This one was actually harder to write than what I thought, but I hope it's not too bad for you all! :D Feel free to give pointers for improvements!  
I must warn you there is drug use in this chapter, not severe but it is there.  
Any mistakes are my own :/  
Okay, let's do this! Enjoy everyone! :D

* * *

_Well that was a hectic day._ Regina thought to herself, _so much for first impressions. _She then began to let her mind wonder to the days events, Emma. The blonde girl seemed to take her full concentration. There was something about her, something hidden, hidden deep inside. It can be seen in her eyes if you look deep enough, she was scared, hurt ad Regina believed she could see something else. The regal woman gracefully let her body soak deep in the bath when the last thing hit her. Abandonment. Regina decided that she is to put the young blonde student at the top of her priority list. _I must make sure to read her files tomorrow _Regina thought to herself as she stepped out of the shower and towel dried herself off, before getting into her regal looking king-sized bed and drifting into the land of dreams.

#

**knock, knock.**  
Emma stirred in her bed believing she was imagining the noise she could hear, but it happened again. **knock, knock **soon followed by a harsher sound **BANG, BANG! **  
"Shit!" Emma jumped from her bed realizing that the noise was in fact somebody knocking at her door. She ran to the door to find her tall slender brunette, best friend Ruby.  
"The fuck Ruby? You're never up before 10! It's what? 7..."  
"It's 8:30 actually, so not early at all!" Ruby spoke sarcastically before carrying on "And plus, look what I have" The brunette spoke with a really big grin on her face before holding up a spliff that was encased in a small plastic bag, she smiled wider as she watched Emma's smile grow to become a wide cheeky smile. "Come on, Ruby exclaimed, get dressed and lets do this!" Causing Emma to lunge toward the black jeans on her floor and quickly pull them up hastily and then just grabbing a tank top to put on as she sprinted out her dorm after her best friend.

"Behind here" Ruby called from the direction of a green bush. Emma laughed as she barged through the green shrubbery and grabbed the lit spliff straight from Ruby's hand and took a long drag of the illegal substance. "Hey, slow down save some for me!" Ruby whined.  
"Wow! That shit is strong!" Emma choked out as Ruby watched her pupils dilate fast.  
"I said, take it steady! Don't you have class?" Emma eyed the brunette before she began laughing hysterically as Ruby took her next drag, in turn causing Ruby to burst into laughter.

#

Regina eyed the clock on the wall in front of her desk above the double door entrance. Emma was late. She was sure that the two were in fact sorted, but maybe Emma was just trying to be nice by listening to her. The Regal woman decided to get some work done if the blonde girl wasn't going to turn up and she was her only appointment of the day. She opened up her emails, zero inbox's. _What am I supposed to do now?_ she thought to herself _I made sure everything was prepared before my bath last night. There's nothing left to do._

Her thought process was soon cut off by a huge bang at the door which was soon followed by the loudest laugh coming travelling through the door. _What the?_ Regina stared at the door, half worried half scared when suddenly a rush of blonde hair enters the room, tripping on the rug on the way in and falling to the floor. Another raucous of laughter filtered through Regina's ears as she rushed to help the blonde up quickly, but then the smell hit her cannabis. "Emma, what are you doing?" Regina screeched.  
"What do you mean? I fell over your fucking rug!" Emma laughed hysterically at the councilor who was now crouched down in front of Emma before abruptly stopping. It was then that Emma began to let her eyes rake over the well dressed brunette in front of her, her eyes wondered from her beautiful face, to her red blouse that had two buttons undone, revealing enough cleavage to show that what she has is impressive but, without ruining her professional demeanor. Emma then traced her curves downwards to the knee length black pencil skirt which was now revealing the insides of the woman's thighs and something more... She could see lacy black underwear because of the woman's kneeling up position in front of her. Emma licked her lips before realizing that she was still staring at the gorgeous woman before her, she then looked straight into the brunette's eyes and said "You're beautiful" Before clasping a hand over her mouth in shock at what she'd just said. Regina lightly chuckled before handing the girl a hand up before she walked her to the chair at the desk, opposite to the one where she herself sat.

"Emma I am very disappointed at your behavior. Do you know the possible harsh after effect of marijuana?" Regina spoke in a quiet yet stern voice.  
"Yes, Miss Mills" Emma batted her eyelids "I'm sorry" Emma looked down in shame.  
"Okay, well I don't believe you are fit to be in college in this condition Miss Swan"  
"It's Emma, please? And Please, please don't send me to my dorm, it's cold and Mr Gold is going to kick me out of the college if I do one more thing wrong, and this is wrong and I don't know what to do" It was then that Emma began crying, Regina suspected from the marijuana.  
"Very well Miss Swan-"  
"Emma" The young girl whined.  
"Okay, Emma... As I was saying, I won't tell Mr Gold, but you can't be seen around campus in this state, so I think it's best for you to stay here until you have sobered up, you're no good to anybody in this state and I have no more appointments today" Regina reasoned as she eyed the blonde watching her tears stop.  
"Thank you soooooooooo much!" Emma screeched as she launched over the table and grabbed Regina and pulled her into a strong Embrace.  
"Miss Swan, would you kindly remove your body from mine please? I'm glad you're happy, but there is no need for that" Regina awkwardly spoke, trying to remember that the blonde wouldn't have done that if she wasn't high.  
"Oh shit! Sorry Miss Mills!" Emma shone bright red as she pulled away quickly to sit in her chair, yet immediately missing the contact from the brunette councilor. "Did you know that when I was thirteen I thought my foster mom's dildo was hair curlers" Emma blushed a deeper shade of red at what she had just said out loud. But this caused Regina to laugh, a whole-hearted laugh which caused Emma to stop breathing before breathing a quiet "wow..."  
"What?" Regina looked worried and stopped laughing instantly at the blonde's whisper.  
"It's just...Well, you should laugh more! You look so, breathtaking."

* * *

What do we think? How do you think Regina is going to react? Find out in the next chapter! :D  
Please leave a review of what you think of it so far! It helps me and keep me motivated and wanting to keep writing :D  
Much love.


	3. Push It

**Hello, my fellow friends, so FF will not let me post any of my things and right now I'm super pissed -.- and I was so excited for this chapter because I loved writing it and now it won't upload... I'm hoping this gets sorted because I'm gonna cry! Haha just kidding, I just don't want you to all think that 'I've not written anything for y'all' because I have, I finished this chapter on Saturday afternoon and tried uploading it but it didn't work and I've been trying ever since. FML!  
****So, I really, really enjoyed writing this chapter, it was super fun and I hope you guys like it! I was also asked if I could make chapters longer, so this one is a lot longer than previous, now I may not be able to do this every time, so chapter lengths will be varied especially when I get back to school because I'm doing 5 ALevel subjects, so things are going to be super hectic as my scheduale normally is busy without school with tonnes of dance and music things! But I assure you that I'll always try my best to present my work to you! I'm guessing you're bored of me ranting now... I'll stop! :D **  
**Much love, and leave a review of what you think! :***

* * *

The brunette stared wide eyed at Emma, totally stuck off guard and completely spellbound. "I mean it Regina, I want to kiss you... Can I kiss you?" "Emma," Regina paused, before continuing, "I know that you're not in the right state of mind, so you can not control yourself as much but that doesn't make it anymore acceptable for you to talk like that." Regina paused again and noticed the blonde girl had tears gracefully cascading down her pale, pure face, Regina then felt torn in two, what should she say? She then slowly lifted and then placed her hand beneath the young girls chin in a caring way making the blonde girl look directly into the deep brown eyes, filled with emotion before she finally continued, "And even if I wanted to, it couldn't happen, I am employed at a school that you attended. It would be ethically wrong." Regina spoke calmly "So you want to?" Emma asked hopefully with big green eyes. "That's not the point Emma, it wouldn't be correct, I think you know that don't you?" Regina spoke softly. "Yes. I'm sorry" Emma quietly admitted. The rest of the day was spent with Regina looking at her computer screen and typing, occasionally looking up at Emma who was now laying across the black leather sofa that was placed to the right diagonal front of her desk. She glanced over frequently, taking note of how the blondes hair slightly covered the fair skin, and how her mouth was just slightly open in a small O shape. The brunette half expected to hear her snoring, but the sound never came. Regina took her time to now look fully over the blondes body, her beautiful slim, long legs were tucked slightly in behind herself, almost in a spooning position the brunette thought to herself. Her eyes then raked up toward her stomach in which her vest top had slightly risen to reveal a slight glimpse of perfectly toned abs. Regina then let her eyes wander further up to Emma breasts My god! She thought, She isn't wearing a bra. This has gone too far. Regina then forced herself to take her eyes off of the sleeping blonde girl and look back to her computer screen.

Emma, who was now fully sober and awake, could feel eyes were on her, so she made sure to stay still and let the brunette look for as long as she likes. She then felt the spotlight was now off of her body, so she began to stir, making a long "Mmmmmmmmm..." Noise with her throat, showing that she was now waking up, earning a raised eyebrow look from the councilor. Her eyes were then fully open as she stretched her whole body out in a sprawl across the comfortable sofa. "Make yourself at home Miss Swan" The woman sassed. "That was a great sleep" Emma said, her voice husky causing Regina to avoid eye contact therefor not showing her arousal in her eyes. "Oh SHIT!" Emma then spoke frantically. "Language Miss Swan." Regina looked irritated, still looking at her computer screen. "I didn't say anything too bad did I? I'm not one hundred percent sure what I said to you!" Emma panicked. Regina then chuckled to herself, reminded of the blondes outburst's "Nothing really bad I guess" She then laughed again, "just about some hair curlers..." Regina giggled but was fast to cover her mouth. "Well that was cute!" Emma smiled softly. "You didn't hear that!" Regina snapped, still smiling to show that she was joking. "I did!" Emma wholeheartedly laughed a laugh that took Regina's breath away before asking "sorry, what did you say I talked about? You're cuteness put my thought process off of track" Emma winked.

"Nothing dear, don't worry, there wasn't anything bad" Regina spoke softly, "You could use this spare time to your advantage you know" The brunette spoke with her chin resting on her left hand. "Oh really?" The blonde student side-eyed the older woman. "Yes. By doing some studying" Regina said with a full grin on her face, knowing the blonde had thought something totally different. "Okay, I guess" Emma accepted, giving the brunette a small smile to hide her disappointment, but the older woman could see it in her eyes.

Emma opened her rucksack and found her phone earning a death glare from Regina, "It's for music, I find it easier to listen and study." She earned a single nod from the brunette before she returned to her computer screen. Emma put her music on to shuffle and set to work, looking at the confusing math's equations in the study booklet, trying to piece each part together, with fail. It felt like she was staring at the same page for half an hour and three songs had already passed and she was still as confused as ever.

That was when her favorite song came on, she cranked the volume up, to an eardrum bursting volume. "Miss Swan, can you please turn that down!" Regina spoke, but it was completely inaudible to the unaware blonde who was still looking at her math booklet and before she knew it she was humming along to Salt-N-Peppers song Push It, completely unaware of the councilor watching and listening to her hum with a smile on her face.

Suddenly she was singing: "OOO BABY BABY... B,BABY BABY!" Emma practically shouted causing the brunette woman to jump in her seat before laughing loudly, still the blonde was completely ignorant about what she was doing. "AHHH PUSH IT! P-P-PUSH IT GOOD!" The blonde carried on but simultaneously looked up at the same time, realizing where she was therefor seeing the brunette who was now literally crying with laugher. Emma was not one to get easily embarrassed at all, so she decided to make light of this situation by standing up and grabbing a standing lamp in the corner of the room and knocked off it's lampshade to reveal just the light bulb, earning a death glare from Regina and she could see the brunette say something, but she couldn't hear her, so therefor didn't take notice. Emma used the lamp as her mic and looked directly at Regina before singing really loudly and very out of tune "Now wait a minute, y'all This dance ain't for everybody" as she pointed round the room to imaginary people causing Regina to laugh revealing her perfectly white teeth. Emma carried on singing, enjoying watching the brunette laugh, "Only the sexy people!" Emma the pointed at the brunette who blushed lightly, yet still in hysterics at the blondes antics. Yet, she seemed less impressed when the younger girl pulled her out of her seat and into the middle of the floor completely discarding the standing lamp and bringing her full attention to the brunette. Although, it wasn't long until Emma got the brunette, who she hadn't noticed before must of taken her heels off under the desk for comfort making her now slightly shorter then the blonde, but Emma thought she better not say anything at this moment, she finally got her to join in. They danced together to Emma's out of tune singing. Regina moved rather gracefully Emma noticed as they laughed and Emma was sure that she could also see the brunette singing along with her and Emma was slightly upset at the fact that she couldn't hear anything.

But Regina suddenly stopped, her mouth slightly agape and in the direction at the door, she then watched as the brunettes face turned bright red. OH SHIT! Emma thought to herself as she turned to see a scowling Mr Gold at the entrance of the door. She made a quick job of taking her earphones out and pressing the stop button on her phone.

"Hello Mr Gold" Regina spoke first. "I came to check what the hell that racket was." Her spoke unimpressed at the two in front of him. "I felt the need to have a bonding exercise with Miss Swan here," she motioned with her hand to the girl to the side of her before continuing. "Due to our last encounter and it seems she it is hard to convince her that I am trustworthy" This earned a glare from Emma as she new that it wasn't true, but she understood that Regina had to make up something to justify what they had been doing. "Sorry Sir" Emma then spoke, receiving a cold stare from the headmaster that make Emma shift on her feet uncomfortably. "I do not expect this kind of noise again, but I am glad to see you are both getting along well." He closed the door behind him before either of the women could respond. As soon as he left Emma bent over silently laughing to herself which in turn caused Regina to laugh so hard that her stomach began to hurt. "Did you see his face?" Emma screeched. "Shhhhh! He'll hear you!" Regina chuckled looking at Emma with a mock serious face.

Once they had both managed to contain themselves, Regina spoke as Emma put the standing lamp back in the corner and placed the lampshade back on top. "So, we have a meeting tomorrow, I was hoping that maybe we could talk? I mean today was really fun, but I do also need to do my job Miss Swan" "Okay... But does that mean lots of questions?" Emma looked into the dark orbs that the brunette possesses. "Yes" "Remember our deal." "I am fully aware of our deal Miss Swan, so I know you get to ask questions too, plus I NEVER go back on a promise!" She spoke sincerely. "Okay" Was all Emma said in response, she knew the brunette was speaking the truth because she can always tell when somebody is lying, she spent so much time with different people that she learnt how to read body language the person gives off when lying. "So I will see you tomorrow Miss Mills." Emma beamed about to leave the room. "Indeed you will, just promise me one thing Emma?" Regina asked with a serious face. "Anything" "No drugs, okay?" "Okay." "Good, see you tomorrow Emma." Regina spoke as the blonde felt the need to linger, she couldn't place her finger on way she didn't want to leave and responded with a small "Thank you" before she left the room, closing the door behind her.

Regina walked back to her desk, smiling like a buffoon today was a good day she thought to herself as she sat at her desk.

* * *

**Let me know what y'all think of the chapter in the review section, it's what fuels me to carry on :D**


	4. Getting To Know You

** So I know its been a super long time, I'm sorry guys, I've been having so much on, like a lot, I hope you can forgive me. I will upload more soon okay?! :* Much love!**

* * *

Emma woke to the sound of her phone alarm fuck. She thought to herself asking why the hell she had thought it was a good idea to start getting motivated, it didn't work, she just seemed more angered. Rolling over in her bed she then thought about the fact that she would have a meeting with Miss Mills today, the thought made her smile and got her motivated. She turned off her alarm and then made her way to the shower.

As the hot water streamed down across her naked figure Emma let her mind wonder to the breathtaking brunette yet again, the way that her smile can light up the darkest of rooms and how her laugh is like a perfectly composed piano melody. Oh shit! What am I doing? Emma made a jerked movement to remove her hand from between her legs cussing at herself for being so prude, she's your councilor Emma! Get ahold of yourself! Emma then made haste to get out of the shower swiftly and then putting on a black tank top with her dark grey skinny jeans and grabbing her red leather jacket before opening the door.

"Where are you going? It's 8am!" Ruby spoke surprised as Emma opened the door in front of her.  
"Jesus Ruby! What the fuck? Are you like camping outside my room or something?"  
"No, I was just coming down to ask if you wanted to share my spliff, but it looks like you have other plans?" The brunette side eyed her suspiciously.  
"I can't Rubes. I'm straitening myself out!" At that, Ruby scoffed, "Hey! I don't mean I'm straight, I just mean I'm sorting out my priorities." Emma reasoned.  
"I was gonna say, you're seriously like the gayest person I have ever met in my entire life!" Ruby and Emma both laughed, "So, you didn't answer me... Where are you off to Emma?"  
"I have counseling today, so thought I'd get up and be on time for once." She spoke coolly, as if wasn't a big deal, but this, for Emma swan was a seriously big deal, she was never early for anything! Her time management skills were, lets say... Non existent.  
"Are you sure you're not already high?" Ruby chuckled to herself in turn, earning a glare from Emma.  
"No. Sorry Rubes, I have to go. I'm gonna be late." And before Ruby even had a chance to respond Emma had locked her door and was now three quarters of the way down the corridor.

Regina sat poised at her desk, it was 8:02 and she began to wonder if the young blonde girl was going to even turn up to their meeting. Had she scared her off previously? Had she said something wrong? Or upset her? She glanced up at the clock above the door, 8:05 she probably isn't coming... Her thoughts soon shut off by the door being opened in what looked to be haste.

Keep cool Emma, act casual the blonde thought to herself as she tried to act as if she hadn't been running. "My, my Miss Swan, you seem to be in a hurry, you even forgot to knock on the door before entering, I trust that you haven't taken any harmful chemicals?" The brunette loved knowing that she had the upper hand and could just put on the 'I'm in charge' demeanor.  
"Are we back to the Miss Swan thing again? Because I thought we were getting to be friends here and I made a promise to stop that behavior to you and I shall keep it thanks." Emma snarked.  
"You thought we were friends?" She wondered more to herself than to the blonde.  
"Well yeah, I hope so? I mean I have to tell you my secrets and let you in and stuff, so I guess I'd be able to call you that? I mean that's totally up to you, well I guess right? Because if you're not cool with that I totally-"  
"Emma! You're rambling" The brunette laughed, watching Emma ramble through pointless sentences and watching her blush when she realized what she was doing "I'd love to be your friend" She continued to chuckle.  
"Oh phew, because that shit could've got super awkward!" Emma spoke relieved.  
"Definitely" Regina winked.  
"Also, there was the whole you know, dancing together yesterday where we both had fun and I think that wouldn't of happened if we weren't frie-" Emma insisted on continuing but was soon cut of by Regina laughing, "Emma, do you ever zip it? I said we were friends, there's nothing to worry about at all!"  
"Ahh... yeah okay" Emma blushed slightly, "Soooo, did you sleep well?" Emma asked, sitting down at the chair in front of the counselor. This time, it was Regina's time to blush "I did thank you Emma, did you sleep well?"  
"Yup thanks... Soooo what did you wanna ask me? We may as well start the whole 'let's get to know each other before I tell you my deepest darkest secrets I guess..."  
"Of course, let me think... What is your favorite color?" Regina asked slowly  
"haha, of all the questions... I like to think that I give all of the colors an equal chance, but nothing can beat red!"  
"My favorite color is red too! But, I like to wear black as well."  
"Really?" Emma mocked a shocked expression, "I couldn't tell at all!" She gestured toward Regina's black skirt and blazer combo causing the brunette to laugh.

After a short time of asking small questions, Regina decided it was time to test the waters with other questions "Okay Emma, are you ready to move on to the bigger, darker secrets do you think?" Regina watched as Emma slowly sunk into the chair but quietly agreed. "Okay, so according to your records, you have been battling with depression and have been for a while, do you know how long exactly?"  
Emma's posture tightened but she responded slowly with "Umm... I'm not 100% sure, I didn't know why I felt like it before and I guess I finally figured it out when I was about 13? And I guess it was there before, I just wasn't aware of it."  
"Okay, that seems like a good answer, you may ask me something now"  
"Uhhh, How is your family life... I mean you don't have to answer, I know sometimes that can be a hard question, just say what you feel comfortable with." Emma rambled and Regina just smiled and waited for her to stop.  
"No, I'm more than happy to tell you, what is said in this room stays here and I trust you to keep to that Emma, so there's no need to worry. Well, growing up, my mother was awful to me and my father kept away and stayed out of any situation that included my mother and her vile actions. My father was a good man, but a complete coward, he died when I was 9 so I don't remember much of him at all. So after he left, my mother was a single parent, but she was happy due to the fact that all of my father's businesses were passed down to me, which meant they were hers as I was far too young. She then never spent much time at home and left me to be looked after by a 90 year old lady who was completely deaf as a plank of wood and as blind as a bat, so I got away with many things while she was looking after me, but I got caught a few times by my mother and the consequences really weren't work it if you know what I mean?" She paused, blinking rapidly before Emma spoke "You don't have to continue..."  
"No, it's okay, I want to." Emma reached across the table to hold Regina's hand to give her some confidence"  
"So, after that, I pretty much stayed at home until I was 16, when I moved out with someone that I fell in love with, but my mother came and found us both, I've not seen that person ever since my mother dragged them away and out of my life, it was one of the hardest things getting over somebody that I loved so much and I will never forgive my mother for it. After that, I've not seen her at all but I know she'll turn up somewhere. But for now, I'm living in an apartment in Storybroke and occasionally kidnapping my neighbors cat for few hours." Regina laughed along with Emma, making light of a few ad situations. "Thank you," Emma spoke softly, "I'm sorry about your family, but I'm glad you felt you could trust me, it really means a lot to me."  
"You don't have to thank me at all Emma"  
They exchanged smiles for a while before Regina looked up at the time, had they really been talking that long? It's 11:30... Almost lunch time. "You didn't have lessons this morning did you?"  
"Oh crap, no thank goodness! I wondered why my stomach was rumbling" Emma laughed.  
"Did you want to go and get something to eat and drink?" Regina blushed lightly before seeing the blondes smile explode and her head violently nod up and down receiving a chuckle from the Brunette before they both collected their things and left the office.

* * *

So Thank you for reading this chapter, please like and review... let me know what you'd like


End file.
